All The Right Signs
by TheBeingOfEverything
Summary: Puu has been acting rather strangely towards Hiei lately. Kurama knows why, Yusuke is clueless, and Keiko is beginning to suspect.


(A/N) Well, I've done it guys. My first yaoi fic has been written... and it feels gooood XD

Warnings: Nothing too explicit, unless you count implied sexy-tiems and a short kiss as explicit. But that's why I gave it a 'T' rating, so you've been warned lol

Info: this fic was inspired by a picture on Deviantart by the wonderful nukumi-kun titled: 'Hiei and Puu sketch dump', so go check it out :D

P.S. it's a one-shot but I may or may not upload other side-stories based off more cute ideas I might get. Or you guys could recommend any you think of ;)

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>"Detective."<p>

"Yes," _snicker_, "Hiei?"

"Tell me something."

_A flash of red eyes_.

"What, _precisely_, is your bird doing. On. My. _Head_?"

Yusuke couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, "well- _hehe_- Hiei, it looks like Puu is- _ah-haha- _sitting on you!" His attempts at responding further dissolved into more laughter.

Of course, Yusuke and Hiei weren't the only ones there, oh no. _Everyone_ on team Urameshi, including all cheerleaders (a.k.a. the girls), was currently sitting in various spots around the boy's hotel room, laughing right along with Yusuke.

Hiei hissed darkly and tossed the spirit beast holding his head hostage at the hysterical detective before vanishing from the room.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Yusuke grinned at the affronted bird, "ah don't worry ya' little fuzz-ball. He didn't skewer you for touching him so that _must_ mean he likes you."

"I dunno' Urameshi," Kuwabara joined in, finally able to breath right after laughing so hard, "he'll probably come back and kill Puu later. We should probably put 'im in the Witness Protection Program."

"I doubt we'll have to go that far," Kurama warned, incredibly amused at the situation, "although I would keep a closer eye on him if I were you, Yusuke." The smile on his face told everyone he was only joking though. He knew the surly fire-demon wouldn't touch Yusuke's spirit beast. That would be like hurting Yusuke, after all.

The girls giggled amongst themselves, with Shizuru and Botan outright laughing. Though Botan kept glancing around nervously as if expecting Hiei to appear and catch her in the act.

Yukina, despite smiling at the cute picture Hiei and Puu had made, looked troubled, "you don't think Hiei-san was _too_ upset at us, do you?"

Keiko's giggles trailed off at Yukina's concern and she turned to comfort the petit ice-apparition, "I wouldn't worry too much, Yukina, I'm sure he's just upset at Yusuke for being a big jerk about everything. He'll be back soon."

So saying, Keiko rounded on her childhood friend, ready to scold him for his rude behavior and waylay Yukina's fears. She may have found the whole thing just as funny but knew it was expected of her to put Yusuke in his place, "you _know_ he's going to be angry at you, Yusuke. How could you do that to one of your friends?"

The teen mock glared at her, falling into his pre-set role with practiced ease, "oh please, like he can't take a little teasing. He knows we weren't being serious."

The group talked and joked a little longer before heading off to their designated rooms for the tournament, the oddly affectionate display by Puu mostly forgotten.

But it was only the first of the many more cases to come. The Tantei were in for a _very_ confusing week.

Everything had started when Koenma had given Yusuke back his spirit egg with the proclamation that it would soon hatch. Despite the tense moment in which those witnessing it's hatching had wondered whether or not they'd be eaten- and then laughing at how utterly _adorable_ the inner Yusuke was- all had gone well.

The young detective was now the proud owner of his very own spirit beast, or rather, reflection of his soul, much as he'd like to disagree on the 'proud' part.

The Stupid Fur-Ball- and other variations of that name, as Yusuke had taken to calling it- seemed to enjoy flitting around their group and sitting on them for varying time periods whenever it grew bored of it's human.

It was much to Yusuke's disgruntlement that Puu often chose to sit in Keiko's arms and, oddly enough, Hiei's if it could catch the little demon off guard before he realized what was going on and chucked it back at Yusuke. The detective understood Keiko, to an extent, but couldn't wrap his mind around the little guy's fascination with the short-tempered demon. He chalked it up to Puu simply liking the warmth the fire-demon exuded, not thinking about what _else_ Puu's actions implied.

Not that the detective paid much attention to his other, though it wasn't really his fault as he _was_ fighting in a life-and-death tournament to save the lives of everyone he cared for. But, unbeknownst to everyone, the above-mentioned scene was about to become a rather common occurrence, and it would take awhile for anyone to figure out why.

* * *

><p>After another harrowing round of the Dark Tournament, the team was prepared to relax for the rest of the day- though in Hiei's case it wasn't relaxing but waiting for his wounds to heal before leaving to train some more. Relaxing was for weaklings, after all.<p>

They all sat around the short coffee table, picking at the various foodstuffs they'd packed for their stay. This, unfortunately, mostly consisted of instant ramen, as Hiei hadn't packed any food and Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't concerned with their nutrition too much.

Kurama, quite sensibly, had simply ordered off the extravagant hotel's pricey menu, paying with a credit card he swore was legally obtained, (no one really believed him).

Hiei had grouched about the boys' deplorable food habits but had grudgingly snagged his own chicken-flavored Styrofoam cup of ramen. He hadn't had his own card or cash and knew better than to owe Kurama anything monetary by borrowing his; it just wouldn't be worth it.

Puu, having chosen to follow their group for the day instead of staying with the girls as he usually did, chose that moment to do something rather... ill-advised.

Hiei, who had been about to put another chopstick full of noodles in his mouth, froze when he felt a small weight settled itself on his thigh.

"Pruuu?"

Hiei could feel a tic form at his eye and slowly jerked his head down towards the inquisitive sound that he knew all too well.

_'...Dammit...'_

The spirit beast was looking up at Hiei with hopeful brown eyes, glancing between the bundle of noodles and the person currently holding them.

The demon couldn't seem to decide on a course of action and the rest of the room seemed to hold its' collective breath in anticipation of his next move.

Puu made the move for him and, almost delicately, comically leaned forwards on Hiei's leg and stuck his beak around the noodles. He pulled back and swallowed before making a happy 'pruu' vocalization and fluttering off awkwardly to Yusuke.

...

Hiei closed his eyes and counted to three, waiting.

Suspicious gurgling sounds could be heard coming from the other side of the room.

_"...snerk...oh God..."_

The strangled, wheezed out words from Kuwabara was all it took for Kurama and Yusuke to join him in gut-busting laughter.

"Oh my _God_, I _can't_ believe that just freakin' happened," Yusuke turned to Kurama, struggling to speak, "please, _tell_ me that just happened, Kurama."

Kurama couldn't respond, though, too busy holding a hand over his mouth and tightly clenching his eyes shut as he soundlessly gasped out laughter. The fox was practically in tears.

"I don't think I can take it anymore, Urameshi," Kuwabara managed through his guffaws, "this is the funniest day of my entire freakin' _life_!"

"H-hey, Hiei, you gonna' finish the rest of that?" Yusuke shrieked in supreme mirth, "cus' I think Puu wants what you're having!"

By now the rapidly angering demon was clenching his hands so tightly that the wooden chopsticks and cheap Styrofoam seemed moments from breaking.

A second later, after another _brilliant_ comment from Yusuke, and the items actually _did_ break. Ramen splashed over the couch and floor, the only reminder that the black blur exiting the room had ever been there.

Yusuke blinked, a few chuckles escaping as the laughter died, "huh, do you think we might have gone too far this time, guys?"

Kurama shook his head, wiping at tears he hadn't caught in time, "I doubt it, Yusuke." He eyed the other two, "although we may have to tone it down if it should happen again. I fear his patience is beginning to fray."

Kuwabara sighed, "darn, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at _anything_ before. I'm not sure I can contain it."

At Kurama's admonishing look he shrugged sheepishly, "_buuut_ I guess I could try if it really makes the shorty so mad."

The fox smiled and the remaining members of Team Urameshi continued their meal.

But Kurama's smile turned into a contemplative frown that the others missed in their hunger. Puu's behavior had him wondering. He sent a sharp, analytic look towards Yusuke before letting his thoughts drift back into his subconscious. He would have to consider this development further when he wasn't so distracted.

* * *

><p>The next time it happened, it was a rather strange group who witnessed Puu's suicidal tendencies.<p>

Keiko, Yusuke, and Hiei were situated around the boys' room. Keiko had arrived to talk to Yusuke about something-or-other and Hiei had been the only other person besides them in the room.

As the topic of conversation hadn't been too personal, Hiei had stuck around- he wasn't about to be kicked out of his space because some _human_ wanted him to leave.

Puu, who Keiko had been holding gently up until this point, wriggled a bit until she absently released him. Having expected the small creature to fly off onto a comfy surface somewhere, she found her eyes wandering the path Puu was taking in curiosity when he made a beeline towards...

_'...Hiei?'_

Keiko's eyes widened and Yusuke cut off what he'd been saying when he noticed her lack of attention to his words. He turned around to see what was so damn interesting and froze, mouth gaping mid-sentence.

There sat Hiei on the far couch, hands held above his lap and randomly twitching in severe shock.

Puu slept- peacefully oblivious to the conflict he'd unknowingly created- in the space between the demon's legs. He snuggled into a thigh, releasing quiet snores and soft, cute 'pruu-ing' noises intermittently.

Yusuke desperately- so, _so_ desperately- wanted to laugh. Loudly. But, remembering Kurama's words, decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Keiko had a small smile on her face. But unlike before, this one held a more curious edge to it. Once was a funny accident, twice an amusing coincidence, but a third time? The perceptive and highly intelligent girl- her being the brains in she and Yusuke's unspoken relationship- was beginning to have her own suspicions about what was developing.

These suspicions were _remarkably_ similar to Kurama's.

Hiei unfroze and glared at Yusuke, daring him to say anything. When nothing was forthcoming from the detective, Hiei slowly lowered his hands to his knees and spoke, "detective, remove your bird at once before I do it myself."

Yusuke braved the demon's ire with a suggestion, "hey, come on, Hiei. The little guy looks so comfortable. Why not leave him there? I _promise_ not to say anything to anyone about it."

The teen looked oddly hopeful in that moment as he waited for the other's response.

Hiei seemed torn between outright refusing out of principle, and accepting simply because the boy looked so damned earnest in his request.

He snorted and placed a warm hand over the _ridiculous_ fur-ball snoozing on him and turned his head away sharply in answer. He would not throw the overstepping little creature but _neither_ would he be happy about it.

Yusuke smiled widely at the picture the two made, happy that Hiei was being so compliant, and returned to his previous conversation with Keiko. Though for some reason she seemed more distracted now...

* * *

><p>The final straw came when Hiei and Yusuke were out training a day later.<p>

The two had started out separately but, after hearing the other from their respective training grounds, had decided to test each other's skills.

A few hours went by until they decided to call it quits before they fainted from exhaustion and couldn't make it back to the hotel on their own. They stayed in the small clearing for a moment though, enjoying the feeling a good spar brought on.

And then Puu came flying in from the direction of the hotel.

_"Puu?"_ Yusuke got out tiredly. Hiei groaned over from were he lay when he heard the name of the wretched creature that had been bugging him endlessly for days now.

The spirit beast cooed cutely to his other but made his way determinedly towards the fire-demon nearby.

Hiei flinched when Puu landed next to his head but didn't make a move to push him away. Yusuke stared at them, an odd expression on his face that couldn't seem to decide on what it was supposed to be. _Though it looked a lot like wonder._

Hiei blinked at the creature but turned his head away from its inquisitive gaze. A resolute look overcame the bird's face- much like one of Yusuke's _own_ determined looks- and then it leaner over and _kissed_ the unsuspecting demon.

Both Yusuke and Hiei's eyes widened. And suddenly Hiei understood what was happening - what had _been_ happening since day one, when they'd first met.

Yusuke couldn't seem to move and so it was Hiei who broke their stunned silence.

He sat up and looked in his own wonder at the two souls before him, before shaking his head slightly, red eyes wide and vulnerable, "is there something you wanted to tell me, detective?" Said hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer and all it entailed.

Yusuke lowered his head, unable to meet the other's eyes, and pulled the anxious spirit beast towards him. He softly scratched at the dark hair on top of Puu's head to buy time and compose his thoughts- or, more likely, to comfort himself.

But, being the stubborn, headstrong individual that he was, Yusuke steeled his emotions and brought an intense gaze up to meet Hiei's.

"Yeah, I guess I must, huh," He grinned uncertainly, "otherwise this little fur-ball wouldn't have kept tryin' to say it for me."

He couldn't think of anything to say so let his actions speak for him- he'd never been very eloquent and Hiei understood that better than a mumbled admission, anyway.

Puu sitting forgotten on Yusuke's lap, the detective's lips met the stunned fire-demons in a soft, yet sure kiss. The spirit beast struggled to free himself from the two and, once he'd succeeded, flew off, satisfied that his work was done.

When Yusuke and Hiei returned to the hotel it was well after dark and their clothes were _far_ more rumpled than could be excused away by a spar. Kurama eyed the two from where he sat on the couch before he got up and offered to sleep in Yusuke's old bed next to Kuwabara, as it looked like they would prefer to sleep 'together' from now on.

Hiei smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around Yusuke, steering the lightly blushing detective towards the room- _their_ room.

Yusuke would get over the blushing thing soon enough. They were too alike _not_ to both be confident in each other, and the detective was _definitely_ just as possessive as Hiei.

Kurama chuckled when he closed his door, he should probably tell Keiko what had happened tonight. He didn't think _those_ two would have the presence of mind for much of _anything_ at the moment.

* * *

><p>(AN) So what do you guys think? I was trying to mix the fluff up with humor and keep them in character, (as much as I could, considering it's a yoai lol), so tell me if I succeeded or should just delete this horrible thing immediately XD


End file.
